


Under Caring Hands

by Floris_Oren



Series: Under caring hands [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan, I did look up Tholme on wookiepedia so that i would know a little bit about him, Jedi Culture, Jedi attachments, Qui Gon Jinn is a jerk, Quinlan is Obi's best friend, The Tower of Tranquility has a dark back stroy, also at work I always want to misspell the name 'Erin' because of Bant, and are being very careful with Obi, and there's so much in the EU that it really doesn't matter, besides Bant, but no characters die, but when was the last time my Qui-Gon was nice?, i just want to make that a warning that Quin and Tholme think it might happen, obi-wan whump, slight talk of suicide, which I make up as I go along because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: This is the back story you will need for MP:V.Master Tholme just wanted to read the trashiest Jedi romance holo novel he could find when Quinlan brings a devastated Obi-Wan to his door. and as any good Jedi Master would do, he can't see this potential Jedi Knight dead. So he does the only thing he can do. Heal. and if that means punching Qui-Gon in his crooked nose and taking his other Padawan away, well....No one would really mind. Except maybe Yoda. That green troll....
Relationships: n/a
Series: Under caring hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057847
Comments: 103
Kudos: 564
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon





	1. The Spire of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> So I had TWO different IDEAS that got married. *throws rice*   
> One was for Obi-Wan to get into a convoluted romance with Jango and Cody during a peace negotiation between the Vod and the Mandalorians. The second was that he'd got Repudiated and not knighted and was in despair and his friends would gather around him to help him realize what his true path in life is, and yada, yada, yada....
> 
> and it became "Under caring hands." - which I love. 
> 
> So have another AU for Obi-Wan hijinx/whump and i'll see you all in the comments.

There was something to be said about the Spire of Tranquility; It is the highest tower of the Temple. The one built by Master Nundee when he had gone crazy with the Force and needed to “be in the clouds” as the Creche story went. It had stairs because the Turbo lifts hadn’t been invented yet. And at the top he had walled himself in. 

Then, one day, Master Yoda had gone up and told the ghost to go away and the walls crumbled down. Leaving only the skeleton of the Jedi Master to be seen. It had been interred into the Jedi Crypt on level 83 of the Temple. 

Now, where the bones had used to meditate lies a meditation cushion. The fabric is a jade green with pink lilies and green pads of a lighter color embroidered intoit.. It happens to also be the only spot in the Temple where there isn’t transpara-glass between the room and the outside. Speeders are not allowed this high up, though a ship on a landing course with Coruscant might pass by every so often. 

Quinlan loved this place, because it held the soothing Force presens which welcomed him in; He could be here to touch things and not be overwhelmed by the visions he got. He used to lounge up here and do his homework, undaunted by the stairs. 

And this is where Jedi who were having a major crisis with the Force would come to Meditate. Where they could find their path, to be true to themselves and the Force no matter what anyone else said. 

And right now, it looked as if Obi-Wan was having a hard go of it. Of course the Temple knew of what happened. It was pretty hard not too since the argument took place in one of the public gardens. Almost nothing was sacred at the Temple, no matter how serene a Jedi Master acted, repudiating their apprentice was seen as….

Well….

Shame. 

Quin never would have interrupted someone’s meditation; however, Obi-Wan lied on the cushion and was simply sobbing, his robe laid on the floor by the entrance, lost almost, as if it were saddened to be left there so carelessly. 

Picking it up, Quinlan gently paced towards Obi-Wan, making certain the other could feel his presence in the Force and hear his footsteps. He laid the robe over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and was about to say something when he suddenly had an armful of best friend to deal with. 

“I’m sorry…” Obi-Wan said into his shoulder. “I just didn’t know where else to go.” 

“There is no better place than here.” Quinlan said; he stroked Obi-Wan’s auburn hair, and looked over at the sun set. Bold colors of red and oranges painted the sky and clouds beyond. It was so easy to get stuck in meditation here. He mused fondly. 

“Obi, it’s not your fault.” 

“I don’t know...I was never…” He trailed off, Quinlan refused to give him an out and stayed silent while Obi-Wan thought through his words. He would be a great negotiator if he ever got over Jinn and his stupid put downs. 

“I failed him…” he settled on. Quinlan would have sighed loudly any other time and given Obi-Wan a hard time for allowed himself to think like that. But he was here, in the Spire of Tranquility, and he wasn’t meditating, which means he was thinking of something else….

“Am I wrong to assume that you were thinking about taking a flight?” Quinlan asked. 

Obi-Wan stayed quiet. 

“It’s a good thing the Force led me here, come on, I won’t let you die for that grey haired bimbo.” 

“Master jinn…” 

“Master Jinn…” Quinlan cut him off. “Let you save him thinking you were going to blow your head off, he let you get kidnappend and put into slavery, he didn’t really give you a choice on Melidaa/daan and left you in a war zone until Master yoda beat him with his glimmer stick right and proper. And THEN…” 

“Alright...alright…” 

“Oh wait, and did I mention that his lover survived, albeit, blind but still, they didn’t need to leave you?’ Quinlan asked. 

“I made that choice.” 

“He left you without your saber, even a grey Jedi builds a saber.” 

“Quin…” 

“I am right and you’re gonna admit it.” 

“Fine, fine…” 

“Come on, goose, you’re coming down with me. No way in hell am I leaving you alone up here…” 

&*&*&*&*&

Master Tholme was not expecting anyone when he sat down with a cup of spiced tea and a datapad with the most trashiest Jedi themed Holo Novel he could find. He had just fallen onto the couch with a thick blanket when the door chimed. 

Rolling his eyes, Tholme put all these things aside and went to see who needed him; He was not surprised to see his former apprentice at his door, nor said apprentices best friends. He allowed them both inside. Obi-Wan looked worse for wear with the tear tracks evidenced on his face.. 

Tholme sat them both down on the couch and sat in front of Obi-Wan via the caf table; he took up the mug of tea and handed it over to Obi-Wan. “Is it…?” 

“Master Jinn thinks Anakin is the chosen one.” Obi-Wan is trying to keep his voice from quivering. “I wasn’t trying to argue with him about it, I just wanted him to Knight me first.” 

“That is not the worst thing to ask of one’s Master.” Tholme replied. Of course he had heard a version of events, but doubted that any of it was true. “Tell me more.” 

Obi-Wan brushed a hand at his face then nodded. The story fell out of him. Quinlan and Tholme listened. Everything from the finding of Anakin to Jinn taking Maul out in a single swing of his lightsaber when the darksider got too cocky in his abilities. 

Obi-Wan honestly didn’t want to see the child live out a life of slavery, but he also wanted a Master who cared about him.. Who would go to bat for him in front of the Council. Who would help him through his visions. Not be left in a War zone, twice. Force an attachment onto the boy so that he’d complete the mission no matter what. Not put him down about his talents in the Force. 

The tea had long gone cold by the time Obi-Wan had finished, but he took a sip of it anyway. Then he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have told you all of that.” 

“No, it’s fine, Obi.” Quinlan shook his head. 

“I think we should take you to the Healers wing.” Tholme stood. “I think you should be under supervision right now.”

Obi-Wan nodded; “I understand.” 

“Thank you.” Tholme smiled gently. “You’ve done so well, I am proud of you Padawan.” taking up the roll of Master was like any other roll Tholme had undertaken during his espionage missions. And it helped the younger man who was looking for someone, anyone, to accept him. 

Tholme felt a little bad for using it on one of their own, but right now, he did not know if they would find the man hanging from a railing in the main hall or flat on the streets below the Temple. He was glad that Quinlan had found him before things got too dire. 

“Good, let’s go find Healer Fractal.” Tholme said easily as he led the two out of his apartment. They had a young Padawan to safekeep and Tholme had a Jedi Master to yell at.. 

  
  



	2. Fractals Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tholme goes on the war path; Fractal and his partner take on Obi-Wan and Mace has had better days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who is reading my shit content right now. Jut thank you. I'm fighting a cold right now, and yes, I got tested for Covid so we shall see. I blame my husband. Anyway. Have fun with this super serious chapter. 
> 
> &*&*&
> 
> Bhaskar - a Sanskrit name meaning “Provider of Light”. (I picked this because it also reminded me of the word for Mandalorian Armour.) 
> 
> Snotra - (N is silent but probably not the proper pronunciation) Old viking name for their goddess of Wisdom. A lesser known goddess from what I can tell.

Bhaskar Fractal braided his long, ice grey hair quickly; then wound it about his head and into an intricate bun that he used hair pins to attach to his scalp. He wore light blue lounge wear that was common of Jedi who took a break every once in a long time. 

Literary brown eyes scoped out his office, he didn’t have anyone for the rest of the afternoon and so he could do some housekeeping. His office was - in fact - Connected to his living quarters and over the past week it had gotten rather untidy.. 

First thing first was throwing a bunch of robes and pants into the sonic washer; then making the bed. It lived in an alcove in the wall that was supposed to be the closet. But with floating shelves full of books with a rather interesting lamp he had procured from the thrift store on level one hundred and three of the Temple; and with the made up bed with its many plush blankets. It looked more like a hide away than a sleeping alcove. 

Bhaskar didn’t care for the “Jedi don’t do things.” part of their upbringing. In fact his apartment was full of things, He might be slightly attached to some of it. Mostly from his foray into the Galaxy that all Knights must take. Being a traveling Jedi brought with it a lot of baggage, and so he had found that he liked things. Things on shelves, things in the kitchen, things in the living room. 

But he never let anyone shame him for it. Many Jedi had barren rooms. But if they ever came to him, he would encourage their identity. The ancient Jedi never skewed such frivolous things. Their rooms were full of junk. Junk that made its rounds of the Temple. 

In fact, he had come across the lightsaber of one such Ancient Jedi and had put it on the wall, where its crystal sang to him just as much as his own did. It was soothing. He liked it. And it was okay to like it. 

He was dawning some gloves to do the dishes when the doorbell chimed, of his office. He frowned, but dashed across the room and into his office at once. Then let the visitors in. 

“Fractal, I am afraid I am in need of some heavy reinforcement for this young Padawan here.” Tholme pushed Obi-Wan Kenobi into a chair. The young man looked rather worn out. 

“What happened?” 

“Trauma, I suppose.” Quinlan Voss chimed in. “Jinn Repudiated Obi.” 

**Repudiated, with a capital R. Well….damn.** Bhaskar thought. 

“I’m fine….really…” 

They all ignored Obi-Wan. “I found him at the top of Tranquility Tower.” 

That set off all the alarm bells. “Alright, I’m going to call my partner and we’ll take care of him, but Tholme, I need to report this to the Council,. They have to be made aware of anyone wanting to Jump.” 

Tholme nodded. 

“I didn’t…” 

“We don’t know that.” Quinlan barked at the younger Padawan. “I found you sobbing your heart out, how am I supposed to know that you weren’t going to jump?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, but shook his head. “You’re right, I don’t blame you. I never wanted too; but if it’ll make you feel better. I’ll stay until everyone is assured that I shant kill myself.” 

“Good” Quinlan nodded. Then he and Tholme turned away. “We’ll take care of the council.” Tholme promised. 

And knowing Tholme as intimately as he did, Bhaskar had no doubt that he would. 

&*&**&*&*

Snotra rushed to Bhaskar’s side as soon as he had commed her. She found herself in the mental ward unit of the Halls of Healing where Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was changing into a pair of scrubs and being seen to by Bhaskar. 

“We’re on Suicide watch.” he simply told her. “I think we should all meditate, maybe the Force will help us with our future decisions.” 

“It won’t fix anything.” 

“Of course not, the Force doesn’t fix anything, it simply guides us on our path, maybe this is a test for you, maybe it is one for your former Master. But either way you have myself and Snort to help you.” Bhaskar patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. 

“Alright.” he finally agreed. What could it hurt? He seemed to be thinking. Snort sat on a cushion along with her former Master and Padawan Kenboi and they all closed their eyes, they each took a deep breath and then joined each other in the Force. 

&*&*&*&*

Mace Windu did not need this headache at the moment but apparently the Force liked to make him suffer. Tholme was glaring at the Korun Master with everything he could master; and he was scary. He had accosted Mace in the hallway; it was rather rude but the other never cared about Jedi decorum. 

“Are you telling me that you are letting Jinn get away with this?” he asked. His tone is measured and calm. Mace doubted the man was actually that in spirit. His further training outside the Jedi Temple had led to him being able to hide his intentions in the Force rather well. 

“I don’t want him too, but the Council is at odds.” Mace replied. 

“YOu mean Yoda won’t see sense. I don’t care where that Skywalker kid came from, free his mother and let them settle somewhere nice. He isn’t the Chosen One anyway.” Tholme growled. 

“It isn’t that easy, the child has been promised to be trained. He wants to be a Jedi.” 

“He wants to be a Jedi because Jinn swept into his life and saved him. He is in love with the idea. We all know how that turned out the first time.” Tholme replied, meaning Xanatose. Jin’’s not so secret demon on his shoulders. 

“I know…” 

It was an Open secret; one that no one dared to breach, once again that Jedi Decorum.much, to Obi-Wan’s disgrace. The child had done his very best from the start - Mace remembered - and they hadn’t even stood by him once. 

“You should.” Tholme growled. “Jinn should be seeing Fractal and we should all say it.:” he ground out. The truth didn’t resonate around them in the Force. It stabbed at them, instead. And the Force stood about them judgingly. 

“Tholme….please…” Mace didn’t have answer. He almost never did. Not really. And it galled him. He knew he should have one; one that would fix everything and he could just go have some tea and forget about it all. 

“No. I will not see Padawan Kenobi be thrown away like trash. Jinn has weird controlling issues and putting those two together was the worst idea, not to mention how it happened. If Yoda wanted to make certain that Kenobi wouldn’t fight his Master; traumatizing the young boy was the way to go about it.” 

And if anyone knew, Tholme would know. Mace decided. Of course he would know everything about his Padawan’s friend. Especially when the other had been booted from Jinn’s - never Obi-Wan’s - living quarters. 

“I have had that boy cry in my fresher far too many times not to take Jinn to a dark part of the Temple and threaten the shit out of him. And now you are telling me that you are allowing him to do this to not only his first Padawan, but second, after he told you all to fuck off on that Padawan shit? Is that what you are telling me?” 

“Tholme….”

“No, we all know that there were five other Masters who wanted to take Obi on. We all know they had been sent on missions right when the competition began. And we all know that Obi was sent away after Jinn rejected him. You have done nothing to make it better.” Tholme sighed, anger had colored his words, he let it lose to the Force but Mace knew he wasn’t off the hook. 

“I will take him now and finish his education. I will make certain that he can hold his own against the Galaxy. But, I will also submit a report to make Jinn Temple bound, and to remove Skywalker from his care UNTIL Fractal thinks he can actually educate a Padawan in a healthy manner.” 

“Tholme you know…” 

“Mace, the lot of you are going to side with me and my report, or, you will see the underside of a Coruscant sewer. Make your choice.” Tholme replied. Then, he turned and left Mace alone in the hallway, who politely ignored the threat to his being. 

Jedi decorum indeed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you should know - 
> 
> *Tholme can kill someone ten different ways without ever having to be in the room or use his lightsaber.   
> *Quinkan learned most of his bad habits from Tholme.   
> *Tholme is the smartest man in the room, ever. Promise.   
> *"It's elementary, my dear, Padawan." will be used eventually. he was named after Sherlock Holmes. and you have no idea how excited I am to write super injured, and battle scare Sherlock taking care of a fickle Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
> *Quinlan is Obi-Wan's only Temple friend since the others have left the Temple years ago and don't usually return.   
> *Bant will be here eventually. maybe.....we'll see.


	3. Tea and grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is out to the world bur that doesn't mean that Mace and Yoda aren't busy, nor that Qui-Gon isn't busy giving Anakin his first lesson in the Force. For life goes on, even when one has been drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, here we go. I am sorry it's taken me forever to pick up the reigns on this fic.   
> but I do hope that everyone likes it.

Snotra pulled the light blanket up to Obi-Wan’s shoulders; Fractal had helped him in the bathroom while Snotra put the sleeping powder into the tea she was preparing in the healing room. Obi-Wan was asleep in no time. She didn;’t feel bad about drugging him, they were still a bit worried that he’d take his own life. 

They needed to wait and see what he wanted to do when he woke up next; Snotra sighed as brushed her fingers through crazy curly, red hair. He came across a snare and had to work at it a bit with her fingers to get it to untangle itself. 

Outside the large window, Coruscant was coming to the close of another glorious day. A security droid fluttered by the window, but besides that bit of technology, nothing else floated past. THough she could see the spires of the Senate just blocks away. 

“What are you thinking of, dear?” Bhaskar asked. He sipped at his own tea that had gone undrugged. There is a plate of red and green grapes with some cheese sitting at his elbow. Obi-Wan takes up the only bed in the room, but some folding mattresses had been brought to them along with blankets that couldn’t be destroyed, unless one had a lightsaber, and obi-Wan had handed his own over upon Bheskar asking for it. 

“Nothing. Really.” she said, turning away from the young man sleeping and slipping into one of the low stools next to the low table. It too had been brought in. Bheskar was not going to eat on the floor, that was simply uncivilized. Snotra enjoyed the low seating. 

“Poor boy.” she said, picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth; “His Master really kriffed him up.” 

“Jinn was never known for his empathy.” Bhaskar rolled his eyes. 

“Nor his sympathy.” Bhaskar sighed, he picked up a cube of cheese. “He repudiated his first apprentice, did you know?” 

“Yes, but Feemor is a wonderful Knight.” Snotra said. “He is ever so gentle with those he protects..” 

“He also was devastated when Jinn rejected him. He came to me for a couple of years because of the trauma Jinn caused. I wish Masters wouldn’t do that to those they raised. It causes me a headache.” 

“YOu know you can come to me, headaches are my specialty.” Snotra replied. She studied the brain for a living, and Force Healing of various aspects of it. Headaches of all kinds she could usually find a fix for it with some precise application of Force Healing.; 

Bhaskar nodded; “Yes, I know. But you were still a Padawan….” 

“Whoa, you’re that old?” 

“Yes, child, I am.” Bhaskar teased her; “Feemor is at least in his forties now.” 

“He does not look that old..” Snotra shook her head. “And wouldn’t that make you ancient?” 

“Hardy. Har. har.” Bhaskar rolled his eyes. “I am not that old.” 

“Oh? A normal human lives up to a hundred and eighteen these days.” Snotra popped another grape into her mouth, she gave him a lazy smile as she did so. 

“I am only in my fifties.” 

“And looking hot, has Bulo asked you out yet?” 

Bhaskar snorted tea out his nose. Snotra giggled quietly, and all the while, Obi-Wan slept on and into the evening. 

&*&*&*&

Yoda poured some murky green tea out into two old, porcelain cups; Mace sat at the low table, a stable for Yoda, and waited patiently for his cup. Tholme’s words had gotten to him and so he had sought Master Yoda out. 

“Is my old apprentice troubled?” Yoda asked. 

“YOu know as well as I do that Qui is being an idiot.” Mace grunted as he sipped the smelly tea. It smelt like burnt frogs and old roses. It wasn’t the type Mace liked, but, it was what Yoda always seemed to have. Mace decided he needed to get the old bog troll better tea. 

“Idiot, always was.” Yoda agreed. “Hoped to train it out of him, sadly, did not succeed.” Yoda tapped the rim of his cup with a clawed finger. “Others forget he does.” 

“Yes, and it has traumatized not only one Padawan, but he’s screwed up three. Feemor took forever to become one with himself and accept that he is a good knight no matter what Jinn has to say about it. Xanatose went to the dark side out of jealousy that Qui-GOn did not controle, and now Obi-Wan has done the best he could with a horrible situation, that you put him into, and now Anakin Skywalker is going to be taught by that idiot if we do not do something.” Mace explained even though he felt as if he needn’t at the same time. 

“Should not be trained.” Yoda shook his head. “Darkness in future, I see. Yes… darkness….” 

“That’s a cute way of avoiding the real reason that I am here. Obi-Wan Kenobi might have flown off the tower of Tranquility and not catch himself on the way down. So, do you mind telling me why I let you put those two together? I was against it from the start, remember.” Mace raised an eyebrow at the older Master, hoping to be somewhat intimidating. 

Yoda’s ear twitched, he’d been called out and he couldn’t save face here. “Mistake? Maybe.” Yoda nodded. “Force blessed it was.” 

“And what happened there? Did the Force just abandon them? Obi-Wan hadn’t even aged out properly and I know there were several other Masters who wanted him. Why couldn’t we have just let Qui continue with his vow?” Mace asked. “At least then Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been left in two war zones. And you know Melida/Daan was kriffed up and Qui shouldn’t have let a thirteen year old boy make a decision that big. Though, he did not listen to the Force that time either. My own meditation on the subject has shown me that much.” 

“Indeed…” Yoda sipped at his tea. 

Mace drank another tepid mouthful of the leaf water; he almost gagged. He really did need to get Yoda better tea. 

“Anyway, I think that we should put Anakin in the Creche for the time being.. And make Qui go to a mind healer. Bhaskar has an opening for a permanent patient.” Mace replied. “And Tholme is on my ass about Obi-Wan finishing his training.” 

“Tholme to train, yes?” Yoda hummed. 

“Yes. He insisted on it before threatening my life in the hallway.” Mace grunted. He decided he was done with tea. 

“Ah yes,” Yoda laughed. “An alley way for me, promised, he did.” Yoda finished his tea; “blessing gave I did.” 

“Good, not that he needed it.” Mace muttered. 

“Good for Obi-Wan, yes.” Yoda agreed. 

Mace couldn’t help but agree. Obi-Wan would need someone a bit more caring than Qui-Gon ever was; and soon, even Anakin would have to learn that lesson. Though Mace hoped it’d be less painful. Being the Chosen One might temper Qui-Gon a bit. However, that was to remain to be seen. Anakin had a lot of learning to do. 

&*&*&*&

The tea in Qui-Gon Jinn’s quarters was a rosy red. Slightly sweetened for a boy who never had a sweat in his life, and with the rapidly setting sun of Coruscant a backdrop to the quiet. Anakin was still so new to the Temple that he didn’t want to make too much trouble too fast. 

Qui-Gon enjoyed it. Obi-Wan always wanted to fill the silence, he was never quite comfortable in it. But Anakin knew how to cloak himself in it, he knew how to use it and he liked it. Because it meant he was safe. 

Qui-Gon took the tea over to the low seating area. Anakin sat one one of the meditation pillows. It was yellow, and sitting in the same spot a red one used to sit. Qui-Gon pushed that from his mind. He didn’t need to think about his former Padawan. That was taken care of for the moment. 

“All right, take a sip.” Qui-Gon said. “And empty your mind of all thoughts.” 

“What type of thoughts?” Anakin asked. 

“All of them. Any thing that can be distracting..” 

“Oh.” Anakin chirped, not understanding exactly what he was being asked to do. But since it was Qui-Gon doing the asking, Anakin decided to try.. 

Together they sipped their tea, and when that was done. Qui-Gon helped Anakin to slip into his first Force meditation lesson ever. And it was Wizard if anyone asked Ankin later. 

  
  



	4. a box of tea and meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tholme goes to pick up Obi-Wan's things; Obi-Wan realizes some hard truths with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read or will read this fic. You leaving a message for me really helps(ed) me overcome some short comings in this fic. I think it'll be better now. 
> 
> Also, I decided that the amount of healing people have to do here will take longer than initially planned.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply as he sipped his morning tea. The Rooibos was from Corelliea, a rather rare tea that he got from a vendor on the lower levels of Coruscant whenever he got the chance to slip out of the Temple; Tholme had made a trip to get Obi-Wan’s things. And the tea came with him. He had delivered it an hour ago, but beyond wishing Obi-Wan well he hadn’t said what was going to happen. 

Now; it was late morning by the time Bheskar and Snori asked another Mental Health Healer to do an analysis on Obi-Wan’s state of mind. Sontri Snot - a snivvian - was gentle and calm when he arrived and tried to lead Obi-Wan into a meditation that allowed him to lower his shield so that Sontri could ascertain his true intentions. 

This type of meditation is hard for most Jedi to achieve. Sontri was a Master at it and taught classes, Obi-Wan had been able to take a very brief course before he’d been thrown into the Universe for half a year. Sontri, however, didn’t seem to mind that it took them several tries for Obi-Wan to open up to him. 

After so many false starts, Obi-Wan found his breathing was hard to catch, that his mind was frazzled and torn in so many directions. The panic welled up and it took him a long moment to realize that this is how he felt whenever he failed to do something that Qui-Gon had wanted him to succeed at. 

“Please don’t worry,” Sontri said, his voice gruff but melodical. “It is a very hard meditation, the other alternative is to sedate you and let me into your mind that way. But, your mind will fight me on it, and try to oust me. I would rather we try a milder form of this same meditation and over a period of time help you to achieve it instead.” 

Obi-Wan calmed somewhat as Sontri spoke quietly to him. He didn’t sound accusatory, he didn’t sound grieved like Qui-Gon had so much in his life sounded. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open. 

“Must I stay here?” he asked. 

Sontri glanced over at Snori and Bhaskar. Both glanced at each other and then shrugged. “I don’t think he’s going to off himself…..if he ever was in the beginning. But I also believe in being safe rather than sorry.” Snori explained.

“I think that maybe with supervision…” Bheskar sighed because Obi-Wan had not looked over at them. He wasn’t planning on anything because he wasn’t begging them to let him leave the watch room. 

_ It stands to reason that people as depressed as Obi-Wan have changed their minds and done it later.  _ Bhaskar thought. He had plenty of Coruscanti Healer’s contact him for a Consultation on their patients - they weren’t necessarily Force Sensitive, but he had done a lot of research into this.

“Possibly you should stay a few more days until we all feel confident that we won’t find you on the pavement come morning.” Bhaskar said. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “So, I should work on this meditation thing and then maybe you’ll let me…” he suddenly turned pale as a thought snuck up on him. One he definitely did not like as fear surged and permeated the Force around them. 

“You won’t be turned out of the Temple.” Snori is at his side, her hands gently petting Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “This is not your fault, and your feelings are valid and its okay to have them…” 

Slowly, the fear turned into trepidation. A little better. “We understand that your tutelage is lacking. We are Healers. We don’t deal in absolutes.” 

“Only Sith deal in those.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

“Of course they do.” Snori agreed, if she did personally, she didn’t say and Bhaskar didn’t know. 

“It was a poor idea on my part, Obi.” said he; Sontri put a large paw out and tapped Obi-Wan’s knee a few times in what is supposed to be a comforting gesture. Obi-Wan appreciated it even if he didn’t say so. 

“We’re here to help you, but you also must help yourself. I think these meditations will do well for you, and we can find other things to help you as well. You are not under the purview of Jinn. He won’t know what is going on, you have nothing to fear. You didn’t fail him, he failed you.” Snori said. Her voice lilted a bit on the end, almost as if she wanted to cry. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as clusters gathered in his own. “I never have thought of it that way….” 

“Well, change takes time, and the Force is patiente.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Quinlann looked over the document he and Master Tholme were about to lodge with the Council’s main frame. It was marked urgent with their codes. Usually it was used if a Shadow Team had gotten taken or disappeared or other such ridiculousness the bad guys of the week put them through. 

However….this time was different. 

“I hope the council actually does a thing.” Quinlan said as he submitted the document. 

“Mace knows where he’ll end up if they don’t.” Tholme muttered in return. And Quinlan had no doubts that Mace Windu would do the right thing, no one ever wanted to know if Master Tholme was serious about his threats or not. 

Even if Quinlan survived them all these years. 

  
  



	5. Consequences of avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn gets what’s coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since I am laid up I should do some writing. This was written on my mobile so if anything this wrong. Sorry.
> 
> Also watched the haunting of bly manner which the confetti thing comes from.

Sontri took deep breaths. Sinking into the Force is easy once one gets the hang of it letting go of those pesky thoughts - like if you left the oven on - and such flitted away like so many bees in a garden. 

He is alone in an alcove off the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The moss is cool beneath his talon feet. The lights are set to just about right for his reptile species. He can smell the clear water running from The Monk of Fear. A water feature. But the story is a lot more dark than one would expect from a temple. 

It is here that Sontri meditated on Obi-Wan Kenobi and how he’d teach the boy this particular meditation. He’d given him smaller ones to work with and planned on visiting later that day to see how he was doing. 

But trauma needed a place to go. A way to flow. Trauma had a way of haunting species no matter what. In ghosts seen from the corner of one's eyes. Or in a mirror; appearing for a fleeting moment. Like so much confetti* at a celebration. 

These things were hard to face. Hard to understand without meaning to do so. They could be misinterpreted. Or ignored entirely. Trauma. Yes. That was what it was. It was holding Obi-Wan back. 

But where did it lay???

€€€€€€

Tholme showered and dressed in dark blue robes that day. Most kept to their brown. A homage to the underclass the Jedi strive to protect. Reliability is what was needed here. 

He couldn’t help but think of the reports he’d spent all night reading. About how blast collars were put on a twelve year old boy. A boy who shouldn’t have been out of the crèche and into the wide galaxy yet. Or the boy who stayed to fight with the Young of Melida/Daan. Out of loyalty to the Code. 

How in the seven Corellian Hells did they not see that???? How could they put him on probation for following the Force???? These questions haunted him like a faceless specter. He wondered if he’d ever get the answers. 

€€€€€€€

_A mistake. This was._ Master Yoda sat in the Council chambers. He was with a few others but didn’t pay them heed as he went over his mistakes. A Jedi isn’t perfect. Though they might try. They never could achieve it. 

Threatened his beliefs were. To a point that Yoda saw why his Padawan had destroyed his own apprentice in a moment of selfishness. The boy had always been. And maybe. He’d learnt that lesson with Xanatose. Maybe Yoda should have left well enough alone.

Maybe sending him to a mind healer or making him the Watcher of a far off void would have been better. 

Master Tholme entered the room. Right on time. Responded in dark blues and teals of a more ancient Jedi Fashion. It was to remind them all of where they came from. And what they vowed to serve. They were monks that did not go out to hurt others. Yoda knew. And had forgotten. 

€€€€€€

If Master Qui-Gon Jinn expected an apology well he’d get one. Just not the one he thought he deserved. He stood, head held high as Master Tholme gave his speech against him. He was teaching the Chosen One. He wouldn’t be censored. 

Yoda did not glance from Master at THolme to Qui-Gon Until the end and with a great sigh, a twitch of an ear. He started to speak. 

“Hear you. Have I. And to you. Say I. Right” Yoda started. The Council is quiet though a few looked a bit shocked. It resonated in the Force around them. 

“Master Tholme grant you I do the wish to take Padawan Kenobi on” Yoda said. “Deeply I do regret - my own Padawan actions.” 

“Master….” Qui-Gon tried. Yoda held up a tiny. Clawed hand. 

“To Othea go you. Learn from the monks there. Yes. And Skywalker stay here to learn.”

“Master. The Force has chosen me…”

“No.” Mace put in. “It did not. We don’t actually know if he is the Chosen One or not.” The Keldore gave Qui-Gon a hard stare. 

“Three years.” Yoda said and that was that. 

Qui-Gon’s world crashed around him. 

€€€€€€€

Obi-Wan felt a burning sensation in his head. He clutched at it Snori was by his side in a moment. A sleeping compulsion on her lips and he’s slipping away from the pain and deep into the Force shield she put around him. 

The Force hugged him and promised that everything would be okay. To just rest and heal. The burning sensation left him. And he felt empty. More empty than he had before. His tenuous bond with Qui-Gon hadn’t been uprooted before. But now. Now it was gone entirely by the wrath of the older man. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t cry like this. But he wanted too. He’d truly been thrown away now. Who would take him??? 

The answer. No body. 


	6. a bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has intentions, as does Qui-Gon but who really wins in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this. Yes, it has come to an end, but will be continued in MP:V.  
> if anyone wants to interact with me -   
> My live journal is - https://florisoren.livejournal.com  
> and I am peace-and-love on tumblr

Obi-Wan settled the fitted sheet over the mattress and began to tuck the freshly washed sheet around the corners; he was alone, it seemed, for the first time in a very long time, give or take the droids who wondered in with various cleaning supplies he had asked for and subsequently gotten with firm instructions that this was his first test of being trusted and not to do something silly - like, say, drinking anything. 

Obi-Wan simply nodded and promised he wouldn’t do any such thing; and soon enough his room hosted a mixture of lemon and lavender. It no longer smelled of sweat and fear as the first thing he had done was light a bundle of incense and meditate on the healing power of the force. It had been far too long since he had done that; something that all Jedi learnt in their youth. To be friends with the Force, to reach out instinctually whenever they felt saddened. 

Depression, Sontri had told him, was hard to manage for some sentients but with the right tools Obi-Wan could develop his own coping mechanisms that would help him in the Temple and out on his missions. Force forbid they think of the Temple as home. But, deep down, Obi-Wan suspected that everyone taken to the Creches did. Which is why Obi-Wan started his day with cleansing his healing room with the light of the Force and his intentions for change. 

The sheets are soft and cool in his hands, the hand spun cotton smells of the soap and sanitizer the Temple droids used for mass laundry; His robes aren’t brown but a deep forest green with intricate stitching. In a light brown colored thread. 

Green indicated everything that Obi-Wan wanted to explore right then; healing, growth, hope and a plethora of other words he couldn’t fathom gathered in the Force as his intentions spread; and soon his doors were open, the blinds on the windows up and the other patients were stirring out of their own funks. The Healers held a special smile for him as they poked their head in to see where his work was at; and Obi-Wan didn’t mind it at all. 

He simply cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned. 

Until late afternoon when Master Tholme entered; a tray of tea with him and a smile on his face, an invitation on his tongue. 

“My dear boy, would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawam learner?” 

They sat at the low table on light blue cushions. Obi-Wan’s robe pooled around him, as he thought about it, and finally he nodded his head. He had nothing to lose, nothing to gain. He couldn’t turn it away, and he wasn;t desperate. 

It wasn’t as it was when he was an actual boy; A boy who hadn’t seen the horrors of the universe; who hadn’t fought in a war with other children, or been enslaved by a fallen Jedi of his previous Legacy. 

“I know it seems like a shock…” Master Tholme started. 

“Master, I think…” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Tholme sat there silently, a grizzled old man who had also seen what the universe held. But who had trained himself to handle it. Obi-Wan wanted that. He wanted everything that Master Tholme could teach him. 

“I think we were destined by the Force to be here, to be having this conversation; what I learnt before has informed what I want to do now, and into the future. I would be honored if you would become my Master and teach me what you have learnt of the Force as well.” 

Master Tholme nodded; “I would urge you to stay here until you feel safe to come with me. Quinlan will be very happy to see you later.” 

“I feel much better, I think I should still do the meditations that Sontri wants me to do.” 

“Of course, your treatment will not change.” Master Tholme nodded. “I am not going to endanger your mental health for my own pride. Pride is just as dangerous to falling as anger, greed. And sometimes we can mistake those things for virtues. Often, it leads to a dark place. A place we should be aware of, but not tempted by.” 

“Yes Master.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I will wait, and we will continue to grow in the Force and when you are ready I will teach you everything I can, and I will see you Knighted. My dear.” 

Obi-Wan’s already cheerful demeanor brightened even more; He grinned, brightly. “Thank you, Master.” 

“Of course, my dear Padawan. I won’t do anything less but the best for you.” Master Tholme replied with his own smile. 

_____

Anakin was quiet as he and Master Qui-Gon Jinn snuck out of the Temple; one would think it’d be hard to do that, but Qui-Gon strode through the Temple as if he wasn’t being punished. Anakin tucked into his side, hidden by the insides of his robe. 

They soon were allowed onto a ship going someplace Anakin couldn’t pronounce or had ever heard of; he was excited, he could see the rest of the galaxy and be trained as a Jedi Knight. His dreams had come true. Master Qui-Gon glanced down at him and gave a small smile as the ship began its assent into the sky above. 

____

Qui-Gon had his bag packed, and his orders from Master Yoda; however, apparently said orders hadn’t gotten the Creche and so Qui-Gon was able to take Anakin and leave the Temple without any challenges. There should have been some, but somehow he’d been blessed by the Force that he and Anakin were able to leave without anyone being wise to it. 

And as the ship went up; Qui-Gon gave Anakin a smile, and an arm around him as the boy did his best to be quiet. Unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin wanted this, he wanted everything that Qui-Gon could give him. Yes, this was his destined Padawan, the boy who the Force had kept for him. 

As the Temple fell away from the ship the further into the atmosphere it went; thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi also fell away. As his head filled with the lessons he’d teach Anakin. The Saviour of the Galaxy,. 

  
  


END


End file.
